One, Two
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: What if the Duck triplets were twins? In this three-shot, we try out the different combos.
1. Huey and Dewey

**What if the triplets were twins? Let's test this out. First of a three-shot.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Huey and Dewey

"Be careful!" Huey yelled after Dewey.

"You never let me do anything I want," Dewey grumbled, slowing down.

"We're going into this completely blind Dewey, we have to be careful. Great discoveries aren't made recklessly!"

"That's exactly how great discoveries are made!"

"If we approach this methodically we can get a lot done today and come back tomorrow and do more!"

"Everything you just said was so boring that I stopped listening and look, I found a cool rock!"

"Good job, let me just record this rock in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook-"

"Nope! No recording, no guidebooks, just adventuring!" Dewey slapped the guidebook out of Huey's hand. Huey gave him a look, bent down, and picked it up, dusting it off slowly.

"You know that's not going to happen."

"It was worth a shot. But I call dibs on this cool rock so you can't write it down."

"Just let me see it, please?"

"Fine..." Dewey passed it over.

"Dewey, this is a fossil, you have to let me record this. You know what this means?"

"Dinosaurs are alive?!"

"Probably not! But we could potentially find _more _fossils."

"That sounds really boring too, actually. I just want to keep my cool rock and find more cool rocks."

"That's what looking for more fossils would be."

"Yeah, but I bet if we do it your way we won't run into any dinosaurs."

"If we do it your way we probably won't run into any dinosaurs either. This isn't Jurassic Park."

"That would be so cool though. Huey! Do your boring studying thing and figure out if we can recreate Jurassic Park."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?! What's the point of science if we can't bring dinosaurs back to life?"

"There's a lot of good to science if you'd just listen instead of interrupting me every two minutes to tell me that I'm boring."

"I wouldn't interrupt you every two minutes if you weren't boring every single minute. Why can't we just explore and have fun?"

"This is fun! This is how I have fun, Dewey."

"Okay, why don't you go have fun with your research and your guidebook and I will go look for dinosaurs!"

"We're not supposed to split up, Uncle Donald said so."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe so, but it's the rules."

"Rules are stupid! We could rule the world! We could find dinosaurs!"

"We cannot find dinosaurs because dinosaurs are not alive anymore. If we were meticulous and careful, we could possibly find dinosaur fossils, maybe even bones."

"You are such a buzzkill," Dewey said, crossing his arms and glowering at Huey. Huey shrugged.

"I'm having fun. Let's go!"

"Finally, we've stood here staring at this stupid rock forever!"

"I thought it was a cool rock."

"It was cool, and then you started talking about it." Huey rolled his eyes. He never let his brother's complaints get to him. He knew that he and Dewey just had different interests, and Dewey just got frustrated that Huey wasn't going to let Dewey drag him around recklessly.

"What do you want to do?" Huey asked.

"Dinosaurs?"

"That's not possible."

"Let's go to the train tracks and try to jump a train!" Dewey suggested.

"Why would we do that?!" Huey asked, incredulous.

"So we could be a part of a black and white mystery where we find the killer/train robber and we are applauded as heroes and given first-class access to the train forever because we're heroes, however, we'll keep sneaking on because it's more fun that way." Huey opened his mouth in stunned silence.

"How did you come up with that?"

"I had a premonition."

"So, a dream. You know, scientifically, dreams don't predict the future."

"You're hopeless." Huey rolled his eyes again.

"And also, you know that the world has never. ever been in black and white, right? That's just on tv." Dewey hesitated like he hadn't known, and Huey whistled.

"Okay, wow, didn't know I would be breaking that news to you today." Dewey grabbed Huey suddenly and shook him.

"Huey, be super honest with me and don't try to spare my feelings, you're a nerd, tell me for a fact, is anything on tv real?!" Huey paused.

"Well, yeah, stuff on tv is real-"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"-The news, and documentaries, and some of the History channel..."

"Noooooo!" Dewey dramatically fell to the ground and started naming off franchises, bidding Huey to tell him if they were real or not. Huey took his responsibility of older brother and nerd very seriously. So he meticulously broke his younger brother's heart.

Dewey looked totally crushed afterward, and Huey felt kind of bad.

"Listen, Dewey, just because a bunch of silly shows and movies aren't grounded in reality doesn't mean cool stuff doesn't happen. Do you know what is real? Volcanoes, undiscovered deep sea abominations, and," Huey hesitated, "the potential to one day maybe bring back dinosaurs."

"Wait, you mean it, you think it's possible?"

"I think that maybe one day, maybe in our lifetime, science might advance far enough to bring back dinosaurs. But it would take a lot of research and science, a lot of trial and error. It would take a really long time, and it would be a very academic process that we would most likely not be apart of, except maybe as spectators." Dewey stared at him blankly, vaguely disappointed, the wheels turning in his head.

"Are there any volcanos near us?"

"No, and let's be clear that we cannot ever, ever jump into a volcano."

"Booooooooo," Dewey harrumphed.

"Sorry." Huey wasn't sorry about that.

"What about those undiscovered deep sea abominations?"

"We can do that," Dewey jumped in celebration before Huey continued, "one day, after strenuous training and research-"

"Why can't you just do things? Why can't you just jump into things and onto trains?"

"Because when you leap before you look you break your ankles." He wasn't just making this up, Dewey had actually broken both his ankles.

"The past is in the past."

"That was two months ago! You literally just healed from that. It's like you don't learn from the past!"

"You don't live in the present," Dewey pointed out, huffing.

"Fine, I'll live in the present! Let's go do something!"

"Great, finally, thank you! Adventure!" Huey didn't want to break his ankles, but he had promised his brother.

"Adventure!" He echoed half-heartedly.

"Huey, Dewey, dinner!" Uncle Donald called. Dewey glared daggers at Huey for a few seconds before jumping up.

"Oh well, adventure tomorrow."

* * *

**I'm trying to decide if I'm going to tackle Huey and Louie or Louie and Dewey next, I'm thinking Huey and Louie because I really want to showcase how each brother balances each other out, to the point where you really need the three and the relationship and plot are wrecked with only two. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I hope to churn out a lot more Ducktales fanfics before the show returns in September!**


	2. Huey and Louie

**Huey and Louie's turn!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Huey and Louie

Louie spun the wheels on his toy truck and then idly pushed it around the seat of the couch, tuning out his brother's psychotic ramblings. Maybe it wasn't psychotic, maybe it was just boring, he wouldn't know, he wasn't paying attention. Huey jumped up onto the couch.

"What do you want to do?"

"Stay here, check the stock market." This was Huey's fault. In order to make his brother appreciate his "nerdiness", Huey had shown Louie a smart way to make money, and now Louie spent most of his time moving money from various investments. Now he appreciated Huey but spent no time with him.

"Boys, go outside," Uncle Donald ordered, tired of seeing them cooped up all summer.

"Yeah!" Huey cheered, grabbing and dragging his brother. Louie groaned and let his brother drag him. Why couldn't he just stay home and make money? Outside was dangerous and unprofitable. Outside didn't have cable.

"And leave your phone, Llewelyn."

"Sorry Uncle Donald, I'm going to need to keep this on me if I want to pay for my college education. You do want me to go to college, right?" Donald grumbled in defeat, not loving that Louie was richer than him, but knowing little Mr. Buy low, Sell high was actually going to set aside his wealth for an education. He couldn't really argue with that since he didn't really have the money to set aside for his nephews. But Louie had the stock market and was scarily good at it, and Huey had any scholarship he wanted in the bag.

"Fine. But don't spend your whole life starting at a screen. You're going to need glasses if you keep that up."

"I'd look good with glasses," Louie argued, following his brother outside.

"Do you want to go exploring? We could keep track of the types of flora and fauna we encounter as we go." Louie didn't point out that they were in the middle of the marina so flora and fauna were kind of limited here. He just shrugged.

"Sure, absolutely, why not." Buy low, sell high. He quickly moved some money around. He was serious about getting an education and a future. He didn't take risks, he didn't go on adventures. He and his brother were the same in that regard. They did things by the books. Other kids didn't hang out with them, other kids thought that the Duck twins were boring. Maybe Huey had a couple of Junior Woodchuck friends, and if he thought he could make more money Louie might have thought about networking. But mostly they were alone together.

And mostly they were alone and boring. It wasn't boring for them, the things they did were their respective passions. But to everyone else, they seemed closed off and dull. Louie was almost unreachable. He wasn't charming because he didn't feel the need to be, and Huey was just awkward and dorky. Uncle Donald was really worried about those two, Louie more than Huey. Huey made the occasional friend but Louie seemed like he was going to get his fortune and become secluded, like Scrooge. And that was the last thing he wanted for either of his boys.

"What are you going to do when you're a billionaire?" Huey asked as he recorded flora and fauna in his notebook.

Louie paused thoughtfully.

"You have a plan though, right?" Huey asked.

"I think so," Louie said.

"Your plan isn't just to have a billion dollars, right?"

"I assume that I'll be worth a billion dollars. I plan on diversifying my assets."

"Yeah, okay, but then what?"

"Maybe I do just want to have a billion dollars?"

"Are you going to just play the stocks for your money?"

"Yeah, I'm good at it."

"What are you going to school for then? You don't seem like you want to start businesses."

"I don't. If I'm good at something then I'm going to stick to it. Low risk, high reward. I know what I'm doing, Huey."

"I know you know what you're doing, but I just don't think you have a plan for the future."

"And I'm sure you do?"

"Several."

"That's a little obsessive."

"I just want to cover all the bases."

"Hey, I respect it. Low risk, high reward. Buy low, sell high."

"You sound high," Huey accused.

"I'm not high that would be a waste of money. I'm going to go to school to learn a lot of things that I will never use. That's my plan. That's my future."

"What if the stock market crashes?"

"I don't keep all my money in the stock market. My education is already paid for basically."

"Bravo, Louie. That's kind of cool."

"If that's all the money I ever make then... Then I don't know. But things will be okay. I guess."

"I'm glad that we got to talk about the future," Huey said. Sometimes he got lonely and he occasionally just wanted his brother to care about something other than buying low and selling high.

"Yeah. It's kind of scary, but we'll be okay. We have our plans."

"Play it safe. Low risk, high reward," Huey quoted. They bumped fists.

"Do you think we've spent enough time outside?" Louie asked.

"Probably."

"Fantastic, let's go!"

* * *

**Huey doesn't change much depending on the pairing, but he's much tamer with Louie. Louie and Huey don't clash as much in my canon, but they don't really thrive either. Either pairing so far doesn't really do _anything_. I think it's really funny to think that if Dewey wasn't in the picture that Louie wouldn't be obsessed with garnering fortune through treasure hunting and would probably already have a lot of money by now. I also think it's interesting to see what Louie would be like if he securely already had money. **


	3. Dewey and Louie

Chapter 3- Dewey and Louie

"Let's go treasure hunting!" Dewey didn't really ask things. He kind of just grabbed Louie and Louie went along. Louie always went along.

Louie was like a template that Dewey could fill out to his liking. It wasn't that Louie had no personality, it was more like his personality was buried under thick layers of apathy that no one cared to dig through. He wore his indifference like a hoodie and if he wasn't so tired seeming all of the time he might've appeared to be a bit of a bad boy. But he wasn't. Dewey was the one who broke all the rules, and since there was no one around to enforce them, Louie was there to occasionally make sure that things didn't go wrong. It wasn't exactly a balance, and it wasn't exactly fun.

"What kind of treasure do you think we'll find first?" Dewey asked excitedly. Dewey was always excited. Dewey's constant excitement was why Louie hung on to his dispassionate shell. His brother was insane, always running around doing things. Louie was desperate to seem like the normal one, but he really just seemed like he was overcompensating for Dewey's childishness. Like he, though the younger twin, had forfeited being a kid himself in an attempt to make himself and his brother look normal. Two wrongs don't make a right, though. Overzealous and apathetic don't average out to make normal.

Louie took one look at Dewey's overeager and adventurous spirit and did his best to bullcrap a similar level of enthusiasm.

"Probably gold," he told Dewey, managing to not roll his eyes.

"Yeah! And monsters!"

"If we find monsters I'm going home." Treasure was like, almost worth being dragged around. He could do something with treasure. But he wasn't really in this for the thrill of the fight.

He was here for a couple of reasons, actually.

1\. Treasure

2\. Keeping Dewey alive

3\. Making Dewy look normal

4\. Not having anything else to do

5\. Not having his own passion

Adventure was Dewey's thing, he was a reckless thrill-seeker. Louie was just the puppet he dragged along. More often than not Louie got hurt in his brother's shenanigans, and sometimes he wanted it to stop. Sometimes he didn't think treasure was worth the endless slew of injuries.

But Dewey was. He let people think that he only cared about wealth. But his little family was the real treasure. No one would ever get him to admit to that sappy garbage, but he was willing to take countless blows to protect his brother. And if one of Dewey's harebrained schemes made them millionaires, that wasn't so bad either.

He didn't actually have any concrete plans for his inevitable riches. College was a vague ambition, but he didn't know what he would study. He really didn't know what he was passionate about. He didn't know if there was anything in the world big enough to awaken his sleeping personality. He hoped that one day he'd figure his crap out. Until then he would be dragged around by his brother, trying to plot out his life. Listlessly joining Dewey on his adventures and trying to keep Dewey safe, all the while making vague and unconvincing plans for the future.

Meanwhile, Dewey was deadset on making his life memorable. He wanted everyone to know his name. He would discover treasure and slay monsters and become the most famous adventurer ever.

"You want to hop a train?" Dewey asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not," Louie muttered.

"Are you prepared to stop a train robber/murderer in an awesome black and white showdown?"

"We could do that, but, alternative plan, we rob a train and let the next train hoppers stop us." Dewey actually seemed to be thinking about that for a moment before Louie's words sank in.

"What? No! Stealing is wrong, dude." Louie looked up at the sky, thoughtfully.

"Well, sneaking onto a train is essentially stealing from the train company since we're not paying for tickets. And just last week you wanted to take the houseboat to Cape Suzette without Uncle Donald knowing. Which is also stealing." Dewey looked embarrassed.

"Okay, so stealing is wrong and I've made mistakes. But you're not going to make your fortune by pickpocketing train passengers."

"Okay, I will make sure I only pickpocket people who don't ride the train," Louie joked, causing his brother to laugh.

"That's fair. Do you actually know how to pickpocket?"

"Yes," Louie said casually. Dewey looked shook.

"What have you done with this power?" He asked incredulously.

"Mostly I've used it to get you out of trouble." He didn't mention the few dollars here and there he'd taken from Dewey that went towards his college fund. Dewey was absolutely reckless with his money and never, ever knew how much he had.

"You're like an antihero," Dewey praised.

"Yeah, sure. Hero." That made Louie feel a little uncomfortable. That was a little bit too much of a commitment. He didn't want to be someone's hero, he didn't want to commit to anything. He just wanted to get through life as easily as possible. Dewey never made things easy though. Dewey had this need to be seen, to be famous. Louie would've been happy just pulling the strings in the background if he could. But he didn't trust Dewey enough to stay out of serious danger.

"You're cool," Dewey said. But Louie didn't buy it. He knew it was just Dewey's overexcitement that made him think everything was cool. And it was Louie's apathy that refused to believe it.

* * *

**Louie makes me really sad, like all the time. I don't know he'd really lean this hard into apathy if he didn't have Huey also there to balance him out, but I don't think he'd give himself a chance to find his passions if he was always looking out for Dewey. It really bothers me that I can't actually figure out what Louie's passion is, though I think it could be some form of performing. **


End file.
